


The Magic of Love.

by LisaBelco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBelco/pseuds/LisaBelco
Summary: Home from Azkaban Lucius finds a lot has changed including the Muggle Hermione Granger. A/N - This chapter has been in my head for a long time so I had to post it up. Please no mean or sarcastic reviews. More to come. Severus Snape, Fred Weasley and Alastar Moody are alive in this.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Severus Snape/Lily Evans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1.

Azkaban Prison was damp as Lucius Malfoy huddled closer into the corner rocky wall of his cell to escape the biting cold weather of spring. The scars on his back stung by the rough stone pressing against them and his hair once beautifully kept was now nothing but a sea of tangles and knots. He wished to be home with his son whom he hadn’t seen since the Ministry of Magic had imprisoned him for his crime of following Lord Voldemort in the battle against Hogwarts. His wife Narcissa had divorced him a week after that and had moved to Venice in the muggle world. His days spent in the prison were lonely except for the ghost of Professor Dumbledore making constant visits which seemed to irritate Lucius at times.

Rubbing his hands together to generate warmth Lucius placed them over his bare feet with hope it would remove the dull ache cause by the cold stone floor. Nothing helped stop the cold seeping into him and with three years already served in Azkaban he wished for death and freedom constantly. The first time he had tried to escape they set the Dementors on him and he was lucky to have survived. Closing his eyes hoping for a nap a light chuckle made him open his eyes.

“What is it this time Dumbledore? For three years you have made your ghostly visits to my cell telling me of happenings outside this prison” asked Lucius frowning.

Sitting on the stone slab that served as a bed Dumbledore looked at the man who had fallen very far and said “they’ve reinstated Cornelius Fudge as the Minister of Magic and he has been looking over your case file. Although I can’t imagine why”.

Interested Lucius smirked and looking at Dumbledore he said “good for him but everyone knows the laws that once you enter Azkaban as a prisoner you don’t leave except in a wooden box”.

Dumbledore nodded his head and leaning forward he asked “if you could do it all over again would you have joined Voldemort in his war against the rest of the wizarding and muggle world?”.

Lucius closed his eyes tightly remembering all the pain he had caused to the wizarding world and the muggle families he had seen murdered. Wiping a few stray tears that had fallen from his eyes he said “I didn’t murder those muggle children or their parents. I only witnessed those crimes. My Father would have been proud of those deaths had he still been alive. It was his decision for me to wear the mark and as his son I could not refuse”.

Shocked at the truth coming out of Lucius Malfoy’s mouth Dumbledore said “you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it”.

“It’s a bit too late for your words of comfort now Albus” said Lucius as he looked at the floor deep in thought of what tomorrow would bring.

Albus smiled and leaning forward he said “well I thought you could use them. After all in the three years that you’ve been imprisoned here I’ve been your only visitor”.

Lucius rolled his eyes and in a tired voice he said “yes you have and for three years you’ve delivered me news of everyone else except for news on my son and my Narcissa”.

Albus nodded his head and looking at Lucius he smiled before saying “Draco is doing very well. He works at Hogwarts as the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher and is doing an excellent job”.

Lucius was appalled at the news and snapped “my son. A Malfoy teaching?”.

“Yes your son is a teacher. You should be proud Lucius of him especially after all he went through” replied Albus seriously.

Lucius gave Dumbledore a cold look and quietly said “I am proud of him. What of Malfoy Manor?”

“The Manor is being looked after by the elves and from what I’ve seen it looks brighter. You would like it if you were there” said Albus as he stood.  
Lucius nodded his head and asked “what of Narcissa?” 

Albus shook his head and answered “I don’t think you should worry for her. She is quite happy with her new life in Venice”.

Lucius wanted to ask more but when he looked to Dumbledore he saw that his annoying ghostly visitor had vanished. “Finally some peace” muttered Lucius as he closed his eyes in need of sleep. 

His want of sleep was interrupted by the cell door opening and the Minister of Magic entering his cell.

“What brings you here Fudge? Has my jail sentence been lengthened or have you other business?” asked Lucius as he stood up.

Fudge looked in horror at what Lucius Malfoy had become. Opening the briefcase he was carrying he said “I looked into your case file and I’m having you released on probation. You’ll have to follow certain rules though”. Handing him three pages he added “read through these and hopefully we’ll have you home by dinner”.

Lucius took the pages and began to read. The first two were about his release and his involvement in the war which he read through quickly noticing that his Father’s name was mentioned here and there. The third page was about the rules he had to follow which were:

1\. Lucius Malfoy will return to working in the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Department.  
2\. Lucius Malfoy will show respect to his elves and he must respect the witches, wizards and muggles he encounters.  
3\. Lucius Malfoy must deter from any criminal meeting or involvement with former Death Eaters.  
4\. The wand given to him by the Ministry will track his usage of said wand.  
5\. An Auror will reside at Malfoy Manor to observe you and will accompany you when you leave the grounds.  
6\. Lucius Malfoy is to stay away from Hogwarts unless the Ministry gives him approval of visiting said grounds.  
7\. If any of the rules are broken or if any criminal activity is detected or seen Lucius Malfoy will be imprisoned for life.

Handing the pages back to Fudge he said “okay I understand. Do I have to sign anything?”.

Fudge took a contract out of his briefcase along with a quill and ink and said “just sign on the dotted line and we’ll get you home”. Lucius hastily signed his signature and as Fudge packed everything back into the briefcase he called the prison warden and said “Mister Malfoy is a free man, please escort him to the apparition point”.

The warden seeing the signed contract gave a nod and led Lucien to the apparition point followed by Cornelius Fudge.

*

Hermione Granger sat outside the small café in Diagon Alley with her hands wrapped around her tea cup waiting for Harry to arrive. He’d said that he’d meet her at one pm but that was thirty minutes ago. “Trust him to be late” muttered Hermione quietly as she performed a warming charm on her tea. Drinking the rest of it she was just about to get up and leave when someone sat down across from her only it wasn’t Harry. It was Draco Malfoy. After the war Hermione and Harry had been there for Draco and strangely enough the three had become good friends. Ron on the other hand despised Draco not wanting to have anything to do with him or his pure blood kind.

“Hi Draco. I was just waiting for Harry but it looks like Auror training has” said Hermione as she gathered her bag to leave. 

Draco shook his head and said “yeah Harry can get like that sometimes but after last night’s news I’m sure he has reason to forget”.

“What news?” asked Hermione as the waitress placed two cups of tea in front of them.

Draco took a sip of his tea and looking at Hermione he replied “my Father was released from Azkaban Prison last night by order of Cornelius Fudge”.

Sipping her tea Hermione looked at Draco in shock and placing the cup back on the table she thought about having to obliviate her parents again after she had just got them back. Then there was the fear of Lucius Malfoy possibly taking revenge on her, Harry and Ron. 

Seeing the fear in Hermione’s eyes Draco said “he isn’t like how he was. I floo’d home last night to see him and he was in good spirits and he hugged me which is unusual. He never hugged me. He has an Auror staying in the house with him so he doesn’t revert back to his old ways”.

Hermione nodded her head relaxing for a minute before saying “the Auror is Harry isn’t it?”

Draco smirked and nodded his head saying “yeah it is. I’d love to be a fly on the wall just to hear what those two will talk about. Can you imagine it?”

Hermione let out a laugh and said “yeah it would be a sight to behold considering Harry sometimes never shuts up talking”.

Draco held his sides as he broke into a fit of giggles and said “my Father will no doubt drive Harry mad talking about love and marriage. I just hope he doesn’t tell Harry about what him and Mom’s former love life”.

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh heartily and said “I’m guessing is a bit of a romantic then?”

“Yes and that’s the embarrassing part of having to live with him when him and Mom were married”.

Sipping her tea Hermione smiled and said “well I’m sure your Father will get used to Harry in no time”.

“I hope so Hermione” said Draco as he went back to drinking his tea. His thoughts were filled with worry of the possible future that his Father would revert back to his Death Eater days but he didn’t want to worry Hermione. After all she had been through so much like everyone else in the wizarding world and muggle world.

A/N – Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers sorry this is late and that this chapter is short. Please review.

Chapter 2.

Malfoy Manor stood in all its glory as Lucius Malfoy walked through it’s front door with the Auror that had been assigned to him. Of all the Aurors he knew that had survived the war he had to be stuck with the golden boy of the Wizarding World. The one and only Harry Potter.

Malfoy Manor had indeed changed in his absence, gone was the dark interior design only to be replaced by pastel wallpapers and white marble flooring. Knowing his son had been behind this he smiled slightly and moved further into the house anxious to get to his study and pour himself a large helping of Fire Whiskey. He could hear Potter yattering on about something but tuned him out not wanting to listen to him. Coming to a stop outside his study he took a deep breath before entering.

Harry who had followed him into the study stopped talking about how nice the Manor looked and watched as the former Death Eater made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Seeing him indulge in his drink Harry looked at the pictures on the wall noticing that they were of a young Lucius Malfoy. His wedding picture was a moving picture along with the pictures of Draco. Looking at the family pictures he saw that the man he once hated was once a devoted husband and father.

Lucius watched the young Auror admiring the pictures before finishing his drink and pouring another helping of the fire whiskey. Sitting on his favourite arm chair he said “family pictures must interest you Potter”.

Harry looked away from the pictures and looking at Lucius he shrugged his shoulders and said “family pictures can you tell a lot about a person”. Seeing a picture of a young Lucius Malfoy in Slytherin Quidditch uniform Harry began telling Lucius of his time as the Gryffindor Seeker.

Having been home not even an hour Lucius gritted his teeth as he listened to Harry prattle on about Quidditch. He thought retreating to his study and having a whiskey would drown out Potter’s voice but the lad obviously didn’t know how to shut up. Downing the second glass of whiskey Lucius was about to tell Potter to piss off when the floo roared to life signalling someone was about to enter the room.

Harry stopped speaking and whipped out his wand ready to see who was visiting. 

Lucius waited behind harry and the sight of the person stepping out of the fireplace he smiled and said “so Severus you survived Nagini’s bite?”

Severus chuckled and brushing the soot off his robes he replied “it always helps to have a bezoar and a antivenom of my own design on one’s person”.

Lucius nodded his head and moving over to the drink’s cabinet he poured Severus a glass of Fire Whiskey. Handing the glass to Severus he asked “Mr Potter could you give me and Severus a moment or are all my conversations to be monitored?”. Harry rolled his eyes at Severus who smirked before leaving the room thankful that another Order member had shown up.

Once alone Severus sat in a chair across from Lucius and asked “so how are you old friend?”.

Lucius relaxed in the chair and replied “I’m happy to be home and dreading going back to work tomorrow. Guess who I’ll be working with? Hermione Granger of all people”.

Severus chuckled and taking a sip of his drink he said “Miss Granger isn’t all that bad. Best student I ever had”.

“Yes well the last time I saw her she was injured in my home. She’ll hex me or worse” grumbled Lucius.

“Miss Granger happens to be friends with your son so I’m sure she’ll go easy on you” said Severus quietly as he looked into his whiskey glass secretly amused at Lucius’s worry.

Lucius scoffed and shaking his head he said “friends with Draco. I was under the impression Miss Granger and my son hated each other”.

“War can change people Lucius. You know that” explained Severus as he drank the rest of his whiskey.

Lucius shook his head and said "that may be true Severus but people never forget and Miss Granger is certainly one of them”.

“Miss Granger knows the truth of how ‘you know who’ treated you so I’m certain that she’ll take it easy on you. There’s nothing to worry about” said Severus as he drank the rest of his whiskey.

Lucius nodded his head and said “yes I’m sure she does. The Daily Prophet covered that in detail. Anyway enough of this talk tell me Severus has any decent lady captured your eye or are you still single?”

Severus rolled his eyes and said “I’ve no time for relationships Lucius with Hogwarts keeping me busy”.

Lucius smirked and looking over at his old friend he said “well at least you weren’t constantly bothered by the ghost of Albus Dumbledore”.

Severus laughed and leaning forward he asked “and what did Albus have to say to you old friend?”

“He told me of the happenings outside of Azkaban and we spoke of things that I don’t want to repeat” replied Lucius as he stood up to get another drink.

Severus nodded his head understanding how annoying Albus Dumbledore could be whether he was alive or dead. Clearing his throat he said “well at least Miss Granger isn’t as annoying as Albus”.

Lucius chuckled and nodded his head before yawning loudly suddenly exhausted from the day he’d had. Turning to Severus he asked “if you wouldn’t mind Severus I’d like to retire for the night”.

Severus smiled and standing up before saying “good luck tomorrow Lucius and we’ll speak again. As for Potter he ain’t all that bad”. Walking to the fireplace Severus threw some floo powder and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Alone in his study Lucius stood and left the room and walked passed Harry saying “well that was fun. I’m retiring for the night Potter”.  
Harry nodded his head and said “okay”. Harry watched the older Malfoy walk up the stairs before he removed his wand and began his rounds of Malfoy Manor. Tomorrow was going to be a longer day what with Lucius going back to work and having to deal with how Hermione was going to react. Chuckling to himself he knew that Lucius Malfoy didn’t stand a chance against her.

A/N Please Review

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably change the title in later chapters.


End file.
